Isolationist (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Por definición de la palabra, un asocial es alguien que prefiere estar solo. No obstante, después de quedar para tomar café con alguien particular, Minato se pregunta si él sigue encajando en esa descripción. P3, Minato/Elizabeth.


**Isolationist (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** Por definición de la palabra, un asocial es alguien que prefiere estar solo. No obstante, después de quedar para tomar café con alguien particular, Minato se pregunta si él sigue encajando en esa descripción. P3, Minato/Elizabeth. (Traducción autorizada por **CausticRaven** )

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES_ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Atlus, Katsura Hashino y la música a cargo de Shōji Meguro. Ésta historia fue escrita originalmente por **CausticRaven**. La traducción acá presente sí es mía. Nada más me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de seguir traduciendo y leyendo interesantes aportes sobre el fandom.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente en Fanfiction y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile NO al plagio!_

 **BetaReader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Esto lo traduje hace como unos... ¿3 meses? Y yo juraba que ya lo había publicado xD Aquí tenemos a Minato Arisato como narrador; les cuento que normalmente no soy de traducir fics en Primera Persona, pero como siempre, existe una excepción.

Y nuevamente, inauguro otra pareja al fandom latino, ya que hasta la fecha, este es el único Minato/Elizabeth por el momento. En fin, espero que les guste y se distraigan un rato, sus comentarios serán más que apreciados :)

* * *

—Hey... ¿Minato-kun? —Mi acompañante inquirió. — ¿En qué estás pensando justo ahora? —Me detuve para mirarla y ella tenía una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos.

La chica era Yukari Takeba, una de mis compañeras de residencia, y una de mis amigas cercanas. Sus ojos castaños parecían brillar a la luz de la sala y su mirada era cariñosa y calmada. Ciertamente, no había ningún sentido oculto sobre su pregunta. Tan sólo quería saber en qué estaba pensando.

Pero ¿qué era lo que le encontraba de raro al asunto? ¿Tal vez era porque me había acostumbrado demasiado a ser sutilmente juzgado por los demás a diario? ¿O era debido a que mis pensamientos pasajeros eran de lo más extraño? No era capaz de encontrar una razón, lo cual me molestaba.

—Nada especial, de verdad. —Mentí. No obstante, era una mentira bastante fácil, tomando en cuenta que nunca he cambiado mi expresión facial. Yukari dio un suspiro y se levantó del sofá en donde ambos estábamos sentados.

—A veces, me gustaría que te abrieses un poco a mí. Apesta el no poder conocer nada sobre ti. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejó de la sala, subiendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Hey, Yuka-tan! —Escuché a Junpei bajar por las escaleras, tratando de saludarla, pero todo lo que recibió de ella fue un simple "humph" antes de que ella continuara subiendo. —Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? —Un muy confuso Junpei hizo su camino por las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de donde yo estaba sentado.

—Viejo, ¿sabes qué pasa con ella? —Me preguntó, sacando su PSP y empezando una ronda de lo que suponía era Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Suspiré.

—Estábamos hablando un poco, y luego ella se enojó porque no le decía que era lo que estaba pensando. —Rodé los ojos y saqué mi teléfono, dándole la vuelta para ver qué hora era. No fue hasta poco después de clases que me había sentado con Yukari un rato después de haber llegado a casa.

—Bueno, ¿acaso puedes culparla? —Dijo frenéticamente, luego de haber estrujado algunos botones de la PSP. —Digo, no es como si fueses alguien que realmente compartiera algo de ti a los demás. Demonios, si se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, pero no sé casi nada de ti.

...Joder. Creo que él tenía un punto. Pero para ser justos, nunca me di cuenta de lo alto que había construido los muros a mí alrededor. Mirando al pasado, sin duda hubo algunos momentos en los que mi actitud y comportamiento helado habían trabajado en contra de mí.

—Lo extraño es que, sin embargo, soy del tipo de persona que se siente bien con eso. En realidad, soy más de mezclarme con el escenario y no llamar mucho la atención de mí mismo. —Suspiré y puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. —Supongo que desde siempre he tenido esa mentalidad, ya que nunca estoy en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

— …¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —En este punto, Junpei había despegado los ojos de la pantalla de su videojuego para mirarme, y también para acomodarse un poco.

¿Ven a lo qué me refiero? Soy muy distante alrededor de la gente, pero ellos ni siquiera me prestan atención cuando por lo menos intento abrirme ante ellos. O bueno, aunque es mi propia culpa el pensar ahora que sería el momento para que las cosas cambiasen.

—En realidad no, no. No es importante. —Me levanté del sofá con las manos todavía en los bolsillos. —Hazme un favor y si alguien pregunta a dónde fui, diles que estoy en Paulownia, ¿vale? —Me acerqué a la puerta y caminé hacia el perchero, tomando mi abrigo de invierno mientras que me lo abotonaba.

— ¡Ya dijiste! —Junpei comentó, volviendo a su juego. Rodé los ojos mientras salía de la residencia.

En el viaje en tren a Paulownia, buscaba mi teléfono cuando repentinamente mi memoria trajo a colación el recuerdo de Yukari de temprano el día de hoy. Era extraño, pero cuando me preguntó en qué era lo que pensaba, hubo algo en la forma de aquellos ojos que me hizo pensar en otra persona.

Me devané los sesos para todas las posibilidades de cuándo había visto a alguien con esos ojos. Me quedé pensando en eso durante todo el camino, con mis auriculares bloqueando los sonidos del apresurado tren, y el mundo a mí alrededor.

Pero ya para entonces, lo había descubierto. Recordé cuándo había visto esa expresión. Elizabeth había usado esa expresión cuando ella y yo habíamos hablado por última vez. Pero no cuando había estado en la Velvet Room la vez pasada, sino cuando la había llevado a ella a mi habitación y cuando detuvimos nuestras aventuras en torno a mi escuela para que ambos pudiésemos hablar.

De la actitud casi infantil que tenía Elizabeth hacia el mundo y de cómo funcionaba, le dejaban atónita. Ella sabía muy poco acerca de nada en absoluto, y eso era bastante entrañable. Había tenido que explicarle de las costumbres y el funcionamiento de nuestro mundo y la sociedad, sobre varios lugares y puntos de acceso en Port Island, y ella lo tomó todo con alegría, y una diversión infantil.

Sonreí pensando en ella. Sin importar en cuál situación me encontrara, Elizabeth siempre había encontrado la manera de traer una sonrisa a mi rostro.

El tren se detuvo y me bajé, estirando los brazos y espalda. El viaje había tomado unos pocos minutos, pero me sentí entumecido en ese momento.

...Tal vez debería ir a verla, sólo para saber cómo estaba. Incluso para ella debe ser solitario que estuviese solamente con Igor casi todo el tiempo...

* * *

Cuando llegué en el interior de Paulownia, eché un vistazo a la gran multitud de personas reunidas en la plaza principal. Había gente en fila y por la puerta de Mandrágora y Game Panic, algo que no era difícil de creer, pero era algo que nunca comprendía. En cualquier caso, pasé sobre ellos, con mis auriculares ya apagados. En su lugar, fui al callejón de salida de Paulownia, que albergaba una puerta a la Velvet Room.

Había una pareja de adultos y algunos adolescentes mayores que fumaban afuera, pero estaban tan enfrascados con sus celulares o en sus propias conversaciones para notar a un adolescente de secundaria deslizarse a través de una puerta azul mágica que llevaba hacia otra dimensión.

A mi llegada, aparecí sentado en el lugar en el que siempre me sentaba, mi silla habitual, y me quité los auriculares, dejando que éstos colgaran a medida que pausaba la música.

—Bienvenido a la Velvet Room, Minato. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó Elizabeth. Cuando ingresé, juré que podría haberla visto sonreír un poco. Metí las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y bostecé un poco.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy, Elizabeth? —Inquirí, midiendo tanto su reacción como la de Igor. Para mi esperada predicción, Igor no hizo más que sentarse con las manos debajo de su nariz, con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos sin parpadear y con aquella sonrisa que nunca se desaparecía. Sin embargo, Elizabeth se sonrojó por unos momentos antes de que ella se redimiera.

—Estoy muy bien, Minato. Pareces estar de buen humor esta noche. —Observó ella, con sus ojos fijos en mí en esta sala unicolor. Asentí en su dirección.

—Gracias, Elizabeth. Sé que esto es algo fuera de lo normal, pero ¿te gustaría ir a alguna parte? —Le pregunté. Ella se iluminó como una bombilla mientras que una amplia sonrisa aparecía por su rostro.

—Me encuentro bastante eufórica por esta oportunidad. Sin embargo, después de nuestra última salida, no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar al que me gustaría ir... —Se detuvo, poniendo una de sus manos enguantadas hasta la barbilla, en contemplación.

—Bueno, yo conozco un lugar. —Le dije. —Es sólo el lugar de café en el centro comercial, pero no está ocupado en este momento.

—Recuerdo haber visto la publicidad de algo llamado "Pheromone Coffee" cuando estaba contigo la última vez. Aunque debo preguntar... ¿Cómo alguien le pondría feromonas a una bebida? —Sonreí y di mi mejor esfuerzo para que eso no se convirtiera en carcajada.

—No son esencias reales, Elizabeth... —Le hice saber mientras que ella se unía a mí, colocando mi Compendio de Personas sobre la mesa de Igor para que finalmente ella me tomara del brazo. Miré a Igor, y por primera vez esta noche, se movió para darme una breve pero conocida inclinación de cabeza. Suspirando metafóricamente de alivio, salí con Elizabeth de la _Velvet Room_ de manera mecánica.

* * *

Cuando salimos de allí, el callejón se encontraba vacío. Contento de no ver a nadie y de no tener a quién nos dijera que pronto cerrarían el lugar, ambos salimos del lugar para adentrarnos en el centro comercial real.

Elizabeth parecía tener una sobrecarga de nostalgia al entrar en Paulownia. Ya que éste era en realidad el primer lugar que ella quería ver en nuestra primera "cita" en la que me vi obligado. Le observé y vi que tenía la misma sensación de asombro y alegría que había tenido la última vez en la que había venido aquí.

...Igor realmente necesita dejarla salir más a menudo. De todas las veces que había venido aquí, a mis ojos, este lugar me parecía bastante mundano.

Entramos en la cafetería, y como predije, el lugar era como una ciudad fantasma. Bueno... una ciudad fantasma comparada con el zoológico total que tenían Game Panic y Mandrágora. Aún había gente aquí, pero no tanta.

Ambos pedimos una taza de café y nos sentamos en un pequeño puesto lejos de todos los demás.

—Así que éste es el Pheromone Coffee que me contaste. ¿Estás seguro que no se mezclan aromas en esta bebida? —Inquirió, con una de sus cejas levantadas. Me reí por su comentario, y aún traía esa sonrisa mientras le hablaba.

—Estoy bastante seguro, Elizabeth. Lo llaman así porque se supone que es para estimular tus propias feromonas, o algo por el estilo. —Me encogí de hombros. Recordé haber escuchado una explicación del porqué se llama así hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía recordar con detalles nada de eso ahora.

Elizabeth sostuvo su taza entre sus dos manos enguantadas y tomó un precavido sorbo. Normalmente, los bebedores de café durante su primera vez pueden tener una gran variedad de reacciones, pero ella simplemente se sentó allí en calma y suspiró.

— ¡Qué sabor tan maravilloso! ¡Puedo decir que hasta me dio calor incluso en los dedos de mis pies! —Bueno, para ser justos, teniendo en cuenta que esta mujer se las arreglaba para comer catorce comidas seguidas en pocas horas en el centro comercial, no debería sorprenderme de que ella pudiera tomar un café sin problemas. Café negro, no obstante.

— ¿Asumo entonces que te gusta? —Inquirí y obtuve un guiño calmado en respuesta.

—Así que dime... ¿Qué es lo que la gente suele hacer en lugares como estos? No me puedo imaginar que el venir aquí sólo para el café fuese tan emocionante. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, en realidad hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer. Cada vez que vengo aquí, por lo general, vengo con mi música y un poco de tarea para trabajar en ella durante horas. El café en realidad me ayuda a concentrarme.

De improviso, un moderado e irritante pensamiento apareció: acababa de compartirle a Elizabeth sobre mí más de lo que había hecho con Junpei la semana pasada. Se supone que él es mi mejor amigo, y él ni siquiera sabe que vengo aquí para hacer la tarea... extraño.

— ¿Minato? —El que Elizabeth dijera mi nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos. — ¿Sucede algo? Parece angustiado.

— ¿Eh? Supongo que estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de haberte dicho más a ti sobre mí mismo que a una persona a la cuál tengo por mejor amigo.

Y aún más desconcertante pero acertado pensamiento era que había dicho todo esto sin pensar, en lugar de mi habitual 'nada realmente' que daba por respuesta a casi todos los demás.

— ¿Y por qué es eso? —Elizabeth tomó otro sorbo y se me quedó mirando. Miré en su dirección y observé que ella tenía el mismo aspecto y la cálida mirada que Yukari tuvo en sus ojos ni hace una hora atrás. La única diferencia era que sus amarillos y dorados ojos parecían mirarme con nada más que asombro y admiración. Era genuinamente curiosa y en cierta manera, se veía realmente preocupada.

—...Es una especie de historia larga, pero voy a explicarla lo mejor que pueda. —Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de mi café. Dios sabe que lo necesitaré.

Durante las próximas horas, le expliqué toda la historia de mi vida a Elizabeth. Hablé de todo lo que recordaba de mi infancia, algunos de los lugares en los que he estado antes de llegar a Port Island, le hablé también un poco de algunas cosas de las Personas que había descubierto por mi propia cuenta...

Y lo mejor de todo fue que Elizabeth escuchó. Rara vez se interpuso, incluso cuando ella sólo tenía que aprender más de cualquier tema que le estuviese hablando, se encontraba muy atenta por todo el asunto.

Tuvimos unas cuantas tazas de café durante toda la noche, y conseguí que Elizabeth se mantuviese enganchada a la conversación. Vaya.

Cuando nos fuimos, hicimos una pausa y se veía la fuente gigantesca en medio de la plaza. La multitud se había calmado, ya que se había hecho tarde, y era una sensación muy agradable.

— ¿Te acuerdas de esto? —Le pregunté, apuntando hacia la fuente. La primera vez que ella la vio, arrojó el equivalente al Tartarus de yens en esa fuente, bajo la premisa de que se le concedería un deseo.

—Sí. La supuesta fuente que alberga espíritus rumoreados de conceder deseos. —Se detuvo y dio un puchero. —Por desgracia, sé lo que quiero desear por ahora, pero no tengo dinero para ofrecerle a los espíritus. —Suspiré y arraigado en torno a los bolsillos de mi abrigo, le di las pequeñas cantidades de cambio sobrantes de nuestro café.

—Ten. —Le dije, dándole el cambio. —No es nada como la cantidad que tenía antes, pero creo que esto será suficiente también, siempre y cuando sepas qué desear.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos nos fuimos hasta la fuente y ella tiró la pequeña cantidad de monedas hacia el agua. Aterrizaron con un _'plop'_ tranquilo y nos alejamos.

* * *

Llegamos al callejón que conduce de nuevo al Velvet Room, suspiré.

—Espero que la hayas pasado bien esta noche. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo me escuchaste hablar, pero espero que haya sido lo suficientemente divertido. —Elizabeth no dijo nada, sino que llevaba una gran sonrisa. Curioso, yo había previsto lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero fui tomado por sorpresa cuando tiró de mí en un suave beso, romántico.

Para decirlo de manera simple, Elizabeth era increíble besando. Ni siquiera sé por qué o cómo era posible, pero no iba a discutir con ello. Uno de mis brazos encontró un camino alrededor de su cintura, y sus manos enguantadas encontraron su camino en mi cabello mientras nos besábamos.

— …¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté con la respiración entrecortada una vez que nos separamos.

— ¿No es obvio, Minato? Otorgo mi deseo. —Ella me dirigió hacia otro beso y yo gemí de manera suave.

—Elizabeth... —Suspiré cuando nos separamos. —Yo... yo no esperaba esto.

—Los dos aprendimos mucho el uno del otro esta noche, y te agradezco tanto por la ocasión, como el conocimiento. Ella me sonrió, y yo podía sentir que estaba realmente agradecida por lo de hoy.

—Buenas noches, Elizabeth. La besé en la mejilla antes de que ella comenzara a caminar hacia la Velvet Room. No estaba muy seguro, pero podría jurar que estaba sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse a la vez.

...Calculaba el tiempo y ahora sería un buen momento para regresar a la residencia; me puse mis auriculares y reanudó la música. Si alguien preguntaba, yo sólo les diría que no pasó nada en especial.

* * *

 **N / A** **(** **CausticRaven)** **:** _"No estoy ni siquiera seguro de dónde salió esto. Aunque para ser justos, no veo a muchas parejas en las que involucren a los Velvet Brothers y siento que ellos verdaderamente se lo merecen. El trío de hermanos son muy buenos personajes y bastante divertidos para calzar. En cualquier caso, esto es bastante fuera de de lo normal, ¡pero espero que les haya gustado!"_


End file.
